I Thought You Knew!
by adpi24
Summary: NS based on a challenge. Secrets will come out, but how.


I Thought You Knew

Written by: adpi24

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

AN: based on a challenge posted by equestrianbabe on the Sara and Nick fan fiction yahoo group. A big thank you to my bud Missy who helped me come up with an idea for this challenge, because it was somewhat difficult.

Oh and obviously the "nightmare" of Grissom and Sara being together, yeah well that never happened. LOL.

* * *

Challenge: 

_Nick and Sara are in a secret relationship. Everyone finds out. How?_

_There are no elements that must be included, no first or last line,  
nothing. Do what you like with Grissom-make him a problem, ignore  
that whole mess. Your choice. Easy, right?_

_Oh, yes, and you can't use the following 'make everyone find out Nick  
and Sara are together' cliches:_

_-Someone catching them making out  
-Someone catching one or the other in the others house  
-A big announcement  
-Greg/Grissom/any other male character asking Sara out only to have  
Nick tell them that she is taken.  
-A pregnancy prompting the big announcement._

* * *

March 17, 2007

Bill and Jillian Stokes sat in the break room enjoying a cup of Greg's infamous Blue Hawaiian while waiting for Nick to return of a scene. Their silence was interrupted as Catherine, Warrick and Greg entered the break room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes what are you doing here?" Catherine asked, somewhat concerned about Nick.

"We came into town two days ago to visit Nicky, and we decided to stop by and surprise him at work. We were told he was on a case so we made ourselves at home in your break room". Jillian answered.

The three quickly got cups of coffee and joined them at the table.

"Didn't you just see Nick for Christmas?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, but we wanted to surprise him and Sara."

"Why, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Well she came to Texas with Nick." Jillian answered.

Catherine shared a quizzical look with Warrick. They all knew that Sara had taken time off for Christmas but they all just assumed that she stayed in town. She had warned them that her phone would be off and under no circumstances would she "come in".

"She is a very nice girl, but we realized that when Nick went missing." Bill replied.

"We didn't know that she was coming with Nick until she got out of the car they rented. I must say I was pleasantly surprised."

"Why do you say that?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I've been worried about Nicky since…since the incident. He seemed somewhat withdrawn for a time. He didn't want to visit, but then he started opening up and he sounded happier. When he called he would mention Sara, quite a bit. I was so grateful that she was being such a good friend to him."

The team nodded. They knew that Sara helped Nick a lot after his ordeal. They all tried to help him, but it was really Sara that Nick started opening up too.

"So when Sara showed up with Nick for Christmas I was grateful that she was there for him. Sara seemed so much more relaxed than the last time I had seen her in Las Vegas." Jillian said.

"Which was understandable considering the circumstances we had last seen her in" Bill said.

"Quite right. Sara just fit in right away with the family. Nick's sisters immediately took her under their wing. Probably so they could "protect" her from Bill." Jillian said with a laugh.

"Why would they want to protect Sara from Mr. Stokes?" Greg asked.

"Because Nicky's the baby of the family, so we both have been a bit protective of him. The same goes for his older brother and sisters. Whenever Nick has a brought a girlfriend home, we've always, how should I put this, questioned their integrity. Now, when a girl came home that his sisters actually liked, they would immediately pull her aside to "protect" her from Bill. Bill, when the kids were growing up, was incredibly tough with the dates and signifcant others that walked through our door. That's what they were doing for Sara."

"Not that I would have done that to Sara. I was thrilled when Nick told me that he and Sara are dating and had been for nearly six months."

"But the girls didn't know that. They just knew that they liked Sara and wanted to save her from you." Jillian said laughing.

Bill and Jillian stopped talking and looked at Catherine, Warrick and Greg. The three had stopped drinking their coffee and were looking at each other with shock on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Jillian asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that Nick and Sara are dating?" Greg asked.

Jillian looked at Greg confused, "I thought you guys knew they were dating."

"Um no. They conveniently forgot to mention that little detail" Warrick said.

"I'm gonna kill them for lying to us." Greg said getting up for the table ready to pounce.

"Yeah, but Greg, we obviously aren't that great of CSI's since we didn't notice anything."

"But they should have trusted us, just like we trust them." Warrick said standing up, ready to follow Greg out of the room.

"You're right. Let's kill them." Catherine said following the men out of the room leaving a bewildered Bill and Jillian Stokes.

"I hope we didn't just get the kids in trouble with their friends." Jillian said taking a sip of her coffee.

Bill shrugged his shoulders, drank some more of his coffee and continued reading the newspaper that was lying on the table.

Jillian shrugged her shoulders as well and finished drinking her coffee.

Their silence was again interrupted this time though by an angry Nick.

"Mom! Dad! What did you say to Catherine, Warrick and Greg?" Nick asked.

"We thought they knew!" Jillian replied innocently.

"I guess you and Sara will have to do some damage control."

Nick rolled his eyes at his parents interference, although albeit unintentional, into his life, said a "goodbye" and "see you later" and went off in search of Sara, hoping to reach her before the "Spanish Inquisition" did.

"Damage control, my ass"

_fin_


End file.
